


Arrogant

by SassyFlamingo2



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyFlamingo2/pseuds/SassyFlamingo2
Summary: Hope you enjoy it! This fic is also listed on my Deviantart happydoo2K project and all characters do not belong to me.The idea does belong to me.You belong to Saruhiko.





	Arrogant

**A** dmiring theglasses wearing man from a distance, you slowly sipped on your coffee.  
**R** eturning your gaze with a cocky smirk and wave, your cheeks fired red with color.  
**R** elating to the man was another story as he often spurned your advances with a bored tone.  
**O** verpowering hisdisinterest took some time but you were rewarded by finally gaining his attention.  
**G** atheringup your courage, you prepared to make a big confession of your feelings to him.  
**A** nticipation was causing you to tremble as you watched him walk towards you, only to see a shadowy figure close behind him.  
**N** o time was wasted as you ran full speed and pushed him out of the swords range, only for it to sink in your chest.  
**T** ears trickled down his face as he held your cooling figure and listened to the words of love you managed to stuttered out before ceasing.  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it! This fic is also listed on my Deviantart happydoo2
> 
> K project and all characters do not belong to me.  
> The idea does belong to me.  
> You belong to Saruhiko.


End file.
